The present application relates to an electronic message board. The present application further relates to an electronic message board system and a method for managing and communicating the availability of a user.
Often times, students would like to locate a professor, teacher or instructor outside of a scheduled class in order to ask questions, get help on a homework assignment, or address other matters. Students may attempt to find the instructor at their office, but the instructor may not be present for a number of reasons. Therefore, it would be desirable for a student to be able to locate a professor, leave a message, find out the assignment, reading or research project, and to discover other notifications that may be pertinent to the student's class.